Hércules
Hércules é um filme de animação de fantasia musical norte-americano da Walt Disney Animation Studios, distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures, inspirado no mito grego de Herácles (mais conhecido pelo nome romano, Hércules), filho de Zeus. É o trigésimo-quinto longa de animação dos estúdios Disney, dirigido por Ron Clements e John Musker. O desenvolvimento de Hércules começou em 1992, seguindo uma adaptação de das histórias mitológicas de Herácles pelo animador Joe Haidar. Enquanto isso, Ron Clements e John Musker estavam re-desenvolvendo sua ideia para o Planeta do Tesouro, após o sucesso crítico e comercial de Aladdin. Seu projeto foi removido do desenvolvimento em 1993, então Musker e Clements juntaram-se a Hércules mais tarde naquele mesmo ano. Seguindo um tratamento não utilizado por Haidar, Clements e Musker estudaram múltiplas interpretações da mitologia grega antes de abandonar o caso de adúltero do Zeus com Alcmena. O projeto foi submetido a tratamentos múltiplos e um esboço do primeiro roteiro foi inspirado pelos filmes de [[Comédia maluca|comédia screwball]] da era clássica de Hollywood e cultura popular da década de 1990. Donald McEnery, Bob Shaw e Irene Mecchi foram trazidos a equipe para encurtar o roteiro e colocar humor adicional. O caricaturista britânico, Gerald Scarfe, foi recrutado como designer de produção, onde mais de setecentos desenhos de visualização dos personagens foram produzidos, e viagens de pesquisa para a Grécia e a Turquia forneceram inspirações para o designer de fundo. Animação para o filme foi feita na Califórnia e Paris. Animação por computador foi utilizada em várias cenas, predominantemente na seqüência de Batalha da Hidra. Hércules foi lançado em 27 de junho de 1997, e recebeu críticas medianas ou positivas, especialmente para o desempenho de James Woods como Hades. Apesar da recepção favorável da crítica, o filme teve um baixo desempenho em sua estréia, especialmente em comparação aos seus predecessores e lucrou US $ 252.7 milhões nas bilheterias mundiais. Hércules foi seguido mais tarde por uma prequela diretamente em vídeo, Hercules: Zero to Hero, que serviu como piloto para Hercules: The Animated Series, uma série de TV da Disney centrada em Hércules durante seu tempo na Academia de Prometeus. Sinopse/enredo Muito tempo depois de Zeus, governante dos deuses do Monte Olimpo, derrotar os Titãs enclausurá-los nas profundezas da terra, ele e a sua esposa Hera dão à luz um filho, Hércules. Todos os deuses do Monte Olimpo comemoram o nascimento de Hércules, exceto o irmão arrogante de Zeus, Hades, que foi obrigado por Zeus a trabalhar como Deus dos Mortos no Mundo Inferior, e procura desterrar o seu irmão. Hades é informado a partir das Parcas de que em dezoito anos, o alinhamento planetário irá indicar a localização de onde os Titãs estão detidos, permitindo-lhe libertá-los e estabelecer o seu reinado de terror e sofrimento tanto no Olimpo como na Terra. Contudo, terá que destronar Hércules para este não interferir. Hades manda os seus lacaios Agonia e Pânico sequestrar Hércules, trazê-lo para a Terra e matá-lo depois de o envenenar com uma poção que o transformará em mortal. No entanto, devido à interrupção de um agricultor e da sua esposa, Agonia e Pânico são incapazes de ministrar em Hércules a poção inteira, fazendo com que ele se torne mortal mas mantenha a sua força divina. Hércules é então encontrado pelo fazendeiro e pela sua esposa, que o levam com eles e o adotam, criando-o como seu próprio filho. Vinte anos depois, Hércules cresce para se tornar num desajustado social. A sua força excessiva é considerada um incómodo para todos os moradores. Depois de ser rejeitado pela população quando acidentalmente destrói o mercado, Hércules questiona-se sobre a onde ele realmente pertence. Os seus pais adotivos confessam como eles o descobriram com um medalhão com o símbolo dos deuses, fazendo com que Hércules viaje para o Templo de Zeus, onde a estátua do deus todo-poderoso ganha vida e revela a sua verdadeira origem. Zeus explica-lhe que ele pode tornar-se num deus novamente e retornar ao Olimpo. Para se tornar num verdadeiro herói, então ele parte com o seu velho amigo de infância Pegasus para encontrar o sátiro Filoctetes - "Phil" para os mais íntimos - um treinador de heróis. Phil aposentou-se há muito tempo depois de não conseguir treinar um herói bem sucedido, um explícito exemplo sendo Aquiles, mas é convencido a treinar Hércules. Depois do seu treinamento/treino estar completo, Hércules parte com Phil e Pegasus para a cidade de Tebas para provar o seu valor e desenvolver uma boa reputação. Ao longo do caminho, Hércules salva uma mulher chamada Mégara - "Meg" para os amigos - de ser abusada intimamente pelo centauro Nessus, e sente-se atraído por ela. Porém, sem o conhecimento de Hércules, Meg está em conluio com Hades depois de lhe ter cedido a sua alma para salvar um homem que ela amou uma vez, mas que a deixou por outra mulher. Descobrindo que Hércules ainda está vivo, Hades desenvolve uma armadilha para ele fora de Tebas, onde ele é forçado a lutar contra a Hidra. No entanto, Hércules derrota a Hidra, e é elogiado por todos de Tebas como um herói. Hércules é então tratado como uma verdadeira celebridade, mas Zeus informa-o de que ele não é um verdadeiro herói ainda. A informação disto frustra Hércules, ansioso para retornar ao Olimpo e sentindo que nada que ele concretizou como herói tenha valido a pena. Frustrado pelas derrotas consecutivas por Hércules, como mandar a Medusa e o Leão de Nemeia atrás dele, Hades encarrega Mégara de identificar a fraqueza de Hércules, mas ela apaixona-se por ele, em vez disso. Uma noite, Phil descobre que Meg colabora com Hades, embora relutantemente, e tenta informar Hércules, mas abandona-o depois de uma discussão que se segue. Apercebendo-se de que Meg é a fraqueza de Hércules, Hades usa-a como moeda de barganha para fazer um acordo com Hércules, em que ele deve desistir dos seus poderes por um dia inteiro em troca da segurança de Meg, usando este tempo para libertar os Titãs e impor-se como governante do Olimpo, enquanto Hércules é desiludido pelo amor falso de Meg e perde a vontade de lutar. Um dos Titãs, o Cíclope, é enviado para Tebas para eliminar Hércules enquanto o resto prossegue para o Olimpo. Meg convence Phil a retornar a Tebas, incentivando Hércules a lutar e derrotar o Ciclope através da improvisação. No entanto, Meg é mortalmente ferida ao salvar Hércules de uma coluna caindo em cima dele, quebrando o acordo de Hades de Meg não ser ferida e restaurando os poderes de Hércules, permitindo-lhe voltar ao Olimpo e derrotar os Titãs. Infelizmente, ele retorna tarde demais para salvar Meg, e ela sucumbe à mort. Hades toma-a como um 'prêmio de consolação'. Hercules confronta Hades no Mundo Inferior e oferece a sua alma em troca da de Meg. Hades aceita, mas só se Hércules puder recuperá-la no Rio Estígio, que gradualmente suga a força vital de uma pessoa com o tempo em que ela nada. No entanto, a sua vontade de sacrificar a sua vida por Meg converte Hércules num verdadeiro herói e restaura o seu status como um deus imortal. Hércules com sucesso recupera a alma de Meg e golpeia Hades para o rio Estígio, onde ele é arrastado para as profundezas por almas vingativas. Hércules restitui a alma de Meg para o seu corpo e trá-la de volta à vida, e é levado para o Olimpo. Lá, os deuses recebem-no de volta para a sua antiga casa. No entanto, Hércules não é capaz de viver longe de Meg, e Zeus permite-lhe permanecer na Terra como um mortal para ficar com aquela que ele ama. Zeus concebe então uma constelação de Hércules no céu à noite, permitindo que o mundo o saúde como um verdadeiro herói. Dobragem/Dublagem Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Double Sound, RJ Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/TV Paga/Televisão (Globo)/Netflix Direção: Mônica Rossi Tradução: Renato Rosenberg Direção Musical: Marcelo Coutinho Versão musical: Renato Rosenberg Supervisão criativa: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Vozes Adicionais: Andreas Avancini, Carlos Seidl, Fernanda Sadi, Gustavo Veiga, Igor Paiva, Jonas Cafora, Jorge Vasconcelos, Luiz Feier, Mabel Cézar, Marcelo Coutinho, Marly Ribeiro, Maurício Berger, Mauro Ramos, Mônica Rossi. Créditos da dobragem portuguesa: Estúdio: Matinha Estúdios Som S.A. Direcção: Carlos Freixo Tradução e adaptação de letras: Miguel Ângelo Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Produção No filme, Hércules é filho de Zeus e Hera. No mito grego, Herácles (ou Hércules) é o filho de Zeus e de uma mulher mortal, nascido da terra, Alcmena. Alcmena e seu marido, Anfitrião, aparecem na versão da Disney como "pais adotivos" de Hércules. Hades, na voz de James Woods, é o grande vilão. No filme Hades fala rapidamente, e negociador, manipulador com um (literalmente) temperamento explosivo, que odeia seu trabalho como senhor do submundo e conspirações para derrubar Zeus. A Disney tomou liberdades consideráveis com o mito de "Hércules", uma vez que parte do material original foi considerada imprópria para os espectadores mais jovens, e pelas normas morais dos estúdios da Disney, tais como Hércules ser concebido através de um adultério e as tentativas de sua madrasta para matá-lo. A Disney também fez uso de estereótipos na concepção do visual dos personagens, como Hércules sendo retratado mais como um super-herói combatendo o crime do que como um deus, os deuses como descontraídos americanos, as Moiras como bruxas demoníacas (fundindo-os com o Gréias), as musas como cinco divas gospel, e os Titãs como gigantes brutais. Devido à importância do nome na cultura ocidental, eles usaram o nome latino Hércules ao invés do grego Herácles. Na série, o deus Dionísio também foi retratado com seu nome romano, Baco. A versão da Disney de Hércules tem pouca relação com os mitos de Hércules, e não devem ser consideradas como as histórias reais do herói mitológico; ao contrário, é uma ´´americanização´´ sobre o caráter e a cultura da Grécia antiga. (O filme contém uma breve referência aos Doze Trabalhos e outros mitos referentes ao personagem. No filme, Hades envia esses monstros para ele, ao invés de serem encontradas como estão nos mitos). Alguns outros mitos gregos apresentados no filme, são fiéis a mitologia. Um deles é o mito de Belerofonte, a partir do qual foi feito o cavalo alado Pégaso e na cena em que Hércules é engolido pela Hidra e a corta ao meio. Outro é o mito de Orfeu, que vai ao submundo para tentar trazer de volta seu amor, Eurydice. Muitos outros mitos são mencionados, como os dos Argonautas, a caixa de Pandora, a Guerra de Troia e as Górgonas. O filme recebeu contribuição nos segmentos animados do cartunista Gerald Scarfe que desenhou os personagens, assim o filme tem um estilo visual incomum comparado a outras animações da Disney. CGI também foi usado para criar a Hidra e as nuvens no Olimpo. Música * Foi o que Passou (Brasil)/A Verdade a Nú (Portugal) (The Gospel Truth) * Vencer Distâncias (Brasil)/Eu Irei Mais Longe (Portugal) (Go the Distance) * Última Esperença (Brasil e Portugal) (One Last Hope) * De Zero a Herói (Brasil e Portugal) (Zero to Hero) * Não Direi (Brasil) / Eu Nem Sei (Portugal) (I Won't Say (I'm in Love)) * Brilhou no Céu (Brasil) / O Herói Venceu (Portugal) (A Star is Born) Lançamento Hércules foi lançado em circuito limitado nos Estados Unidos em 15 de Junho de 1997 e em circuito expandido em 27 de Junho do mesmo ano. No Brasil, foi lançado em 4 de Julho de 1997 e em Portugal em 28 de Novembro do mesmo ano. Em VHS, Hércules foi lançado no Brasil pela Abril Vídeo em 10 de Março de 1998 pela coleção Walt Disney Clássicos. Bilheteria Em sua primeira semana de exibição em apenas 1 sala, Hércules arrecadou $249,567; na segunda semana o número de salas aumentou para 2 e arrecadou $852,103. Quando o filme teve o número de salas expandido para 2,621, arrecadou $21,454,451 ficando em segundo lugar na semana atrás apenas de A Outra Face. Hércules arrecadou mundialmente $252,712,101 ($99,112,101 nos Estados Unidos e $153,600,000 em outros países). Prêmios e indicações Oscar 1998 (Estados Unidos) * A canção Go The Distance recebeu indicação na categoria de melhor canção original. Globo de Ouro 1998 (Estados Unidos) * A canção Go The Distance recebeu indicação na categoria de melhor canção original. Prêmio LAFCA 1997 (Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards, EUA) * Indicado na categoria de melhor animação. Annie Awards * Melhor Animação (indicado) * Melhor Produção Individual''' (venceu)' * Melhor Direção' (venceu)' * Melhor Design de Personagem - por Meg (indicado) * Melhor Design de Personagem - por Hades '(venceu)' * Melhores Efeitos Visuais em Animação '(venceu)' Lançamentos Ligações externas * * * |} Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1997 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures